Momo dora 9: The Rise of Garfieldora
by Deathscytherito
Summary: A new addition to critically acclaimed Momodora series, Momo dora 9: The Rise of Garfieldora is a new tale, featuring drama, tragedy, and most importantly, important family values, like yuri love. Written by the renowned Deathscytherito "Murderhobo" Bloodiroth, Momo dora 9 is a tale for the whole family. Note: Old people should not read this, because their hearts cannot handle it.


Momo dora 9: Garfieldora

It was dark and storm day in usually peaceful land sof Kohoaoh and times have been peaceful since defeat of the Dark Evil Princess, who had been defeated by brave ladies Kaho, Momo and Dora, and ghost wife apparently, and Fiona who did the yuris. Kaho had gone back to Lun after saving worl and world had become peaceful again. However, unbeknowing to them, new conflict was to begin, with new hero.

Garfielf awoke from million year tomb deep in the catacomb of temple in village of heroines, nad was very surprised to be awakening after million year sleep where he was put to sleep for unknown reason.

"Why am I awake" said Garfield, who could not recognize surrounding place instantly, but his superior intellect allowed him to scan surroundings and determine time period periods and the local culture.

"If I am awaking, that must mean great evil has been unleashing into the world." Said Garfield with convictions.

Garfield stepped onto catacomb ground with earthquake step, causing ground to shake with each of his manly movements. Catacomb guards from outside came to investigate and found Garfield walking.

"Who is this being, we have not seen such being of power and muscle for millennia, he is too dangerous to be unleasehd to world" said guard with misguised intentions and jealousy of Garfield's god abs.

"Step aside, I must find the evil in this world and vanquish to save innocnets and freedom" said Garfield with manly patriotism for freedom and the American way

"World is already peaceful, you are false and empty" said guards as they raise spears to attack Garfelf

"Spear may be sharp but my words are sharper" said Garfield as the air coming from his mouth sudden cut spears and clothes of guards into spaghetti.

"We have been shown who is the boss! Please spare us, great Garfield man!" said guards with ashame.

"very well, but you must take me to leaders for justice." Said Garfield with mercy. "also you must give me all your money for safekeeping."

"Yes, take all our money" Says guards as they give Garfield all their life savings and the deeds for their homes.

Garfield was taken by guards to where the great saviors, Momo and Dora were for speaking, and then they went to try and find explanations for why they would not be able to feed their families

When Garfielf arrive, Momae and Dorae and other person were playing deep game of Momopoly because that was the only board game invented yet and they were in deep love, but it was friend love, and other love was not canon.

"It's not like I wanted you to land on my hotel on Eri Road or anything, b-baka" said Doro with blushing faces.

Fiona Reinol who was Momo's sister who was there and was sister passed go and got $200 dollars. Garfield walk up to her and take fake money from her.

"Why are you take money from me?" Asked Fiona with surprises

Dark Evil Princess who was now Bright Good Princess because of the power of love was shock at girlfriend, and comfort her.

"Freedom isn't free, you must work for right to earn money" Said Garfield with moral lesson.

"but rules say if you pass go you get $200…" says Fiona with questioning

"There are no rule in life but you should strive to be person of good and righteousness regardless, and give money to poor" says Garf with enlightenment as he uses $200 to buy out all of Fiona's properties at discount

"you are enlightened master, thank you for deep revelation" say Fiora with revelations

"What is meaning of interrupting our game of Momopoly" asked Momo with questionings.

"I, Garfield, have awoken for I have senses with cat senses darkness in land."

"but that is impossible, all of darkness have been vanquished, I can attest" says the Bright Good Princess, who was formerly Dark Evil Princess.

"No, I speak the truth, there is still tragedy to be had in this world." said Garfield with truths.

Suddenly, Kaha and ghost wife cath arrived from place with sudden.

"I come with bad news, evil conspirators with unknown motives are coming here for murdering, good thing me and ghost wife are here to helping." Said Kaho with knowledge as she looked at ghost wife with love.

"It seems all the fair maidens have the yuri love, the world has truly changed" said Gorfield with wonderment at how world has changed for better

MEANWHILE

in dark cave nearby, masked people and Takuman Soul are conspiring

"God rdein has forsaken us, so we shall forsake this world and take back spots as rightful main characters" said masked female with mysterious.

"yes, and with soul of takuman, we shall have righteous victory, and undo mistakes of the lord." said other masked female.

Takuman soul was floating and dead, but he also had the power of being ghost, so it was a win-win.

"It is time now for defeatings, let us go, and defeat these false maidens." said masked female 1.

MEANWHILE

Garfield with muscles and girls were in house planning on how to combat the new threat, when suddenly, roof exploded with rainbow explosion as giant takuman soul floated from sky.

"Hahaha, I have come to do the damage and end you murderers, and bring back glory to bakmen, who have become regarded as inferior race by humans due to you injust oppressors" said Takuman with convictions.

"You speak of oppressions but violence will only beget violence" said Garfield with manly wiseness.

"Tacoman, lay down weapons and come quietly, world is peace with Yuri now" said Fiona Reinol with peace words.

"No, my soul is driven only by hatred now, die" says Takuman as he throws giant castle-sized bomb into sky that slowly float down for killing.

"Oh no, it is too big to repel, we are done for." said Momo with sadness.

"do not give up, American spirit will power you as long as you believe" said Garfield as he leapt up with eagle speed and grabbed bomb, and threw it into the sun.

"Impossible, this bomb was collective anger of bakmen race" said Takuman with desbeliefs

"no, anger is not way to equality, you must be the change that you want to see" said Garfield with profound word.

Suddenly Ghost Wife Cath came and beat Takuman up, and he double died and became a skeleton, and realized error of ways.

"FOOL, WE KNEW HE COULD NOT BRING JUSTICE" said mysterious masked female from distance, who was standing next to other female.

"fiend, who aer you?!" shouted Kaho with questionings

"we are the ones forsaken by god rdein, you shall gaze upon us and despair" said masked female two as they pulled off maks to reveal...

tan and vivi!

"I-It isn't like we knew you existed ora nything" said Dora with surprise

"you have had spotlight for too long, now it is time to die" said Tan as she used ancient magic to restrain all the girls.

"Hahaha, now you are at our mercy, despair as y- what?!" said Vivi as she saw that Garfield was not restrained.

"b-bakana, males are not supposed to exist, why are you here" said Tan with shocks.

"I am ancient hero of justice from past of world, I am Garfield, defender of freedoms and America, and I will save maidens" said Garfield with patriot.

"even with your muscles, you cannot beat us, because we have mastered powered of Yuri love" said Tan and Vivi as they kissed and suddenly morph into giant robot.

Garfield began to pummel robot with elephant blow but his man fist bounce off, which surprise him. Vivitanbot hit him with big fist and he flew through 10 building.

"the power of yuri is truly powerful" said Garfield wtih interest and no fear.

"now it is time for ending, pussycat" said robot with threatening voice.

Garfield watched robot approach him, and it seem like end, but then he notice besides him a container with worn out label saying "Lasagna"

"Mighty lasagna, flow into me to fuel me for manly battle" said Garf as lasagna flew from container into Garfield mouth, causing his power level to increase by 1000x

"His power level is over 8000!" said vivitanbot with shocks.

"even though USA no longer exists, I still feel the power of freedom and souls of spirits of american presidents inside me. As last surviving president of america, I shall defeat you." suddenly Garfield flew into air and begin charging freedom beam.

"We are not finish yet, despair of being forgotten shall never be forgotten, feel the sorrow of 1000 years!" shouted vivitanmech as it charged giant laser beam as well.

"AAAHHHH" both shouted with might as they released giant laser beams colliding, causing giant bubble of energy to form in middle.

"this power, I have nevers een anything like it in my life..." said Bright Good Princess with shocks.

As battle climax was reached, garfield and vivi and tan had profound spiritual moment along with ghost wife cath, and they silently communicated with each other respect for worthy adverasries.

Suddenly, giant energy of laser collide engulf all, and everything went to white.

When dust settled, vivi and tan were on ground, defeated, and Garfield stand over them with scratch and bleeding, and all the girls by them as well.

"why... we only wanted god rdein to recognize us." said tan with sad.

suddenly heaven voice came from above, it was rdein

"I never forgot you, you just forgot where I was, in your heart" said rdein with profound.

Vivi and tan began cry, and group hug was had.

Afterwords, everyone was happy, and were having drinking at teahouse.

"thank you for showing us the way garifeld, now me and vivi are happy couple" said Tan with blush towards new girlfriend.

"It is alright citizen, but now I must go to other part of world, for justice and freedom is always needed." said Garfield as he flew off at speed of light into sunset.

"that garfield, what a guy, right ghost wife cath" said Kaho as she watched Garfield fly away.

"I think we should build Garfield statue, for reminder of justice of yuri love and freedom" said Fiona Reinol, with all others agreeing.

Everything was right in world, and freedoms of the peoples and yuri love was saved again.

To be continued?

AN: rdein, I know I am very good writer, so do not hesitate to hire me to do all your writing.


End file.
